Undeniable II
by pocket dial
Summary: This is basically a detailed version of Undeniable's "sex scene". Complete.


This is basically a detailed version of Undeniable's "sex scene".

**Undeniable – Rated R**

* * *

"You're alive, Neal!" She raised her voice and slapped him on his chest, over his heart. "Yes Kate died and I'm sorry she did but you're still here! Is that really difficult to understand?" She yelled as she continually slapped him on his chest. "Is it?"

"What the hell do you want me to say? Yes Sara, I'm alive but at the expense of the woman I loved! Haven't you ever loved someone so much…" He grabbed her wrist tightly and placed her hands behind her, pulling her close to him. "Have you?" He looked into her eyes. His was cold as the night outside and hers was vibrant and green.

She looked away for a second and glanced back at him. "Yes." She whispered as she remembered the man that betrayed her years ago.

The façade they once put up finally came tumbling down. Their past was remembered and forgotten within a heartbeat. The cautious way they masked their feelings no longer mattered. A comfortable silence engulfed them as they held on to each other tightly, forgetting their own troubled past that made them dislike each other. For a moment in each other's arms they found something, maybe even someone.

Musing, he carefully raised his hands up to her face and held it gently like a fragile flower that was ready to wilt away. She let a breath out as he slowly ran his thumb down her left cheek and to the corner of her lips. She waited patiently as he traced her lips with his thumb and she bit the inside of her cheek in anticipation.

He paused with his thumb on the center of her lips as he looked into her eyes. She pursed her lips and lightly kissed his thumb. He exhaled and an impatient groan exited through his mouth as he felt the warmth of her lips on his thumb. She grabbed his hand and he closed his eyes, not watching as she kisses the palm of his hand and sending a strong feeling down the pit of his stomach.

He licked his lips and moved his hands and buried fingers buried in her hair. She accepted were they both stood and realized where they were headed. She closed her eyes and let a long exhale leave her body as he started to lean down. Her fingers loosely held the collar of his suit jacket as he lightly touched her lips with his, gently kissing her.

He inhaled and quickly exhaled before fully pressing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth as he did the same as they let their tongues meet and intimately kiss each other. She let out a moan as his hands moved aggressively low to her back and his tongue followed quickly with the physical need he was craving.

The moonlight reflected from the windows they stood in front of and they continued to kiss as if the world was just a background in their intimate moment. His hands stopped just below the small of her back and pulled her completely flush to him.

She kissed him just as hungrily and passionately. Her hands moved to the back of his head, her fingers combing through his short brunette hair. She sighed as he released her.

Their bodies separated from one another. They stood closely, waiting for the other to make the next move. She stared at him. Her breathing was excessively fast along with her heartbeat. He gazed at her as he wipes his lips with his fingertips and contemplated the things he wanted to do next and wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

She answered his unsaid question as she brought the distance between them to a minimal. He watched quietly as she raised her hands up to the collar of his jacket and pulled it outwards, gently removing it from his body. He doesn't oppose as she silently unbuttoned his shirt, starting from the top and slowly going down as she let her fingers drag down his exposed skin.

He leaned his head back as she made her way up again, lightly kissing his torso as he removed his shirt and let it fall down to the floor on top of his jacket. A smile formed on her lips as she stared at his physique, a body she had seen once before when he answered the door half-naked and caught her completely off guard.

"Turn around." He whispered into her ears.

She nodded her head and turned around to expose the zipper of her dress. Immediately and without any hesitation he unzipped her dress and the small buzzing sound was the only noise between the two. Her dress cascaded down her body, leaving her almost naked and wearing less clothing than he was.

She stepped out of her heels, leaving her dress and heels behind as she stepped out of view from the windows and away from him. She turned around once more to face him, staring as they stood from a distance with one question burning in their eyes.

"Yes." They both answered as they both gave in to their bodies need.

He walked towards her, the quick pulse of his body consuming all of his thoughts and leaving words behind him. He was mute as he approached her. His eyes swallowed her exposed body. He couldn't wait to get her completely naked and have her way with him.

Along with the clothes strewn down the floor were the walls she built over the years. The past month had been difficult. She had to pretend to be dead so she wouldn't get killed by a hitman. Dead, how can a dead person work? Work was all she thought about. It was her life. It was the life she lived ever since her parents passed away. She had no one but a job. A career she made her life.

His body was like the sculptures her company insured, priceless and perfect, made to last lifetimes and more. He closed his eyes as her hand moved down his arms and back up to his chest and marveled every inch of perfection. Slowly, she took him in with her eyes. Her fingers followed as he watched her confidently.

Too eagerly he grabbed her face and kissed her. She blindly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper while her fingers shook nervously.

An article of clothing was followed by another until they were both naked and nervously quivering inside. A trail of their clothing led to his bed and left behind in a sudden wild abandonment, freeing them from a pain once known.

His body quickly followed hers as she laid on his bed, promptly covering her body with his. The silk bed sheet was smooth beneath her naked body as she laid underneath him. She closed her eyes and grabbed the sheets as she felt the penetration of his tip. He slowly entered her body, inching his way in.

Her long legs wrapped around him and she buried her face on the crook of his neck as initial insertion overwhelmed her. He moved slowly and kissed her lips.

He felt good and big. She wondered how she could have lasted so long without a man in her life. She missed the physical aspect of a relationship and enjoyed every minute and every inch of him.

He felt her fingernails rake his back as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Their bodies started to move in sync and moderately picked up the pace. He kissed her more passionately as his heartbeat raced causing her to move to his pace.

She moved her hand to the back of his head and kissed him back. She desperately tried to keep pace with him. She reacted to his movements, hungrily moving her body to his and daring him to go faster and deeper.

Various sounds and noises came out of their mouths as they joined continually and mutually kept a pace both could keep up with. She shifts her legs, moving it slightly higher and he changed angle, repositioning himself to have a better leverage when thrusting.

She was losing her composure, knowing she was almost close. She moaned between each breath, with each kiss, panting as she was nearing. Her fingernails raked his back as he skillfully brought her to a place of bliss. He started to pant loudly and faster as he started to feel his own elation. She dug her nails in to his skin as he buried himself deeper, reaching his own plateau of euphoria.

* * *

**The end. **

**The rest of the fic is posted under the name Undeniable.**


End file.
